simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Basileus (Ruthenian Emperor)
Basileus its the imperial title of the Emperor of Ruthenian Empire, its meaning its discussed the origin of the title is disputed by many years, before the establishment of the empire, but the conclusions of the imperial archive and many intellectuals is that Ruthene basileus meaning "sovereign" The Basileus governs and represents the absolute power in the countries of Ruthenia and Thracia, the origin to The term is given by the Ecumenical Patriarchate by divine right, become the "living law" and the absolute power of all Ruthenes with the power and responsability of protection of Ruthene people and heritage, according to words of Gennadios III,'' "The Basileus is an autocratic and unrestricted monarch. To obey his supreme authority, not only out of fear but out of conscience as well, God himself commands"'' The reason for this is that it designates more the person of king than the office of king: the power of magistrates (arkhontes, "archons") derives from their social functions or offices, whereas the sovereign derives his power from himself. Sovereigns have auctoritas, whereas magistrates detain imperium. Nikolaos Choniates aimed at creating a theory of sovereignty completely enfranchised from laws, being itself the only source of legitimacy. He goes so far as qualifying the Basileus as nomos empsykhos, or "living law". Etimolgy and Terminology Under the Late Kormenian Period, the term basileus came to be used, in the Kormenian tradition, to designate the Korimi King in the everyday and literary speech of the Korimi-speaking. The use of basileus amply illustrates that contemporaries clearly perceived that the Kormenian Kingdom was a monarchy in all but name. Nevertheless, despite its widespread use, due to its "royal" associations the title basileus remained unofficial for the Emperor, and was restricted in official documents to foreign kings and governors, as Carantia and Slavinia By the 18th century however, after the Battle of Dadgori, Emmanuel I was crowned by the Patriarch by a new title remplazing the old title of "King", using the title of "Emperor", meaning the title of emperor the unified the peoples under one central figure that represents the interests of all the orthodox inhabitants, Emmanuel I was crowned as "Basileus and Emperor of Kormenia", and was applied in official usage exclusively to the two rulers considered equals the Kaizer of Aquitania and the Emperor of Constantine, whose importance was peripheral in the Kormenian worldview. The first documented use of Basileus Kormenikon in official context comes, surprisingly, from the Parsians: in a letter sent to Emperor Andreas III (2245-2251) is addressed in Hellene as Basileus Kormenikon instead of the habitual Middle Persian appellation kēsar-i Hrōm ("King of the Korimis"), while the Parsian sultan refers to himself correspondingly as Persōn basileus, thereby dropping his own claim to the Kormenian equivalent of his formal title, basileus basileōn ("king of kings").The title appears to have slowly crept into imperial titelature after that: Emperor Andreas III is attested as using it alongside the long-established Autokratōr Kaisar in a letter to foreign countries in 2249. Finally, in a law promulgated on 21 March 2250, the Latin titles were dropped altogether, and the simple formula πιστός ἐν Χριστῷ βασιλεύς, "faithful believer, king by the grace of Christ" was used instead. The adoption of the new imperial formula has been traditionally interpreted by scholars such as transformation to a early imperial monarchy. In coinage, however, Latin forms continued to be used. Only in the reign of Andronikos VII (2291-2304) did the title basileus appear in silver coins, and on gold coinage only under Antonios I (2304-2332)."BASILEUS" was initially stamped on Kormenian coins in Latin script, and only gradually were some Latin characters replaced with Hellenic ones, resulting in mixed forms such as "BASIΛEVS". Later after the fall of Beretea, the sultan Mesud II reclaim the title Basileus and adopt the title of Caliph instead of Basileus, dissolving the Patriarchate and the patriarch traslated the title to Mount Agios after his rehusal, the title was forgotten and remains as a honorary title by the titular patriarchs in exile until 3216. After the fall of Ostambal, the title was recovered by Gennadios III and consacrated by the patriarchate after the election of the new government and the succession of the Parsian state, the Patriarch give the title of "Basileus" to KonstantinosDaskalaris, despite its ancient Kormenian origin, the title of Basileus is totally official and back among the Ruthenes, why not follow the continuity of the Kormenian state but causes a dynasty and reign totally "renovated" the old state, based on self-determination and Ruthenes independence, freedom and autocracy of his new empire, successor of Kormenia and Parsia, The basileus was choosen by god and considered almost a "living law", meanwhile the Kormenian emperor was a sovereign choosen through coercion and political circunstances. Role Despite having numerous positions and subordinate to various administrative positions both as matters of state, the Basileus is the head of state, Supreme Commander-in-chief and holder of the highest office within the Ruthenian Empire, its considered the head of the executive branch. The Imperial Government of Ruthenia is the highest organ of executive power, keeping a considerable influence in parliament on various topics and even has power in the Orthodox church the right to review the choice of certain charges, his power is almost absolute in various government affairs, almost all public offices go through its audit and election before his appointment and is considered the commander in chief of the army, the emperor makes the final decision on all important decisions of the empire, for his role as "Protector of the Hellenes and the church" Powers and Duties The Emperor ruled as an absolute monarch, subject to only two limitations on his authority (both of which were intended to protect the existing system): the Emperor and his consort must both belong to the Orthodox Church, and he must obey the laws of succession established since Kormenian times. Beyond this, the power of the Basileus is virtually limitless. Guarantor of the Empire As the guarantor of the state and the entire system of Imperial law, the Basileus ensures that the Imperial Laws, and regulations of the constituent territories of the Empire be in full compliance with the country’s Imperial will and Imperial laws. Nominations The Basileus is highly active in appointing top officials in the country. He appoints for official state for almost every position in the empire with the exception of judiciary, eclesiastical and some legislative positions, who must ultimately be appointed based on parliamentary vote. The Basileus submits nominations to the Imperial Council, the upper house of the parliament, for judges of the Imperial Court, the Supreme Court and the Supreme Arbitration Court, as well as for Prosecutor General of Ruthenia. The Basileus submits to the Chamber of Deputies, the lower house of parliament, nominations for appointment to the office of the Chairman of the Central Bank, and likewise submits to the Chamber of Deputies any proposal to relieve the Chairman of the Central Bank of his duties. Legislation Under the procedure stipulated by the Imperial Law, the Basileus exercises his right to submit draft legislation, as well as the right to sign bills into law or to veto it. The Basileus has the right to suspend laws and regulations issued by executive bodies of Ruthenia’s constituent territories if such laws and regulations contravene the Empire, law or international obligations of the Ruthenian Empire, or violate human and civil rights and liberties, pending the resolution of the issue in an appropriate court. The Basileus is further empowered to grant imperial pardons and reprieves, and to convene and adjourn either or both houses of Congress under extraordinary circumstances. Other powers of the Basileus in the sphere of legal activities and in his interaction with the Parliament include calling elections to the Parliament, dissolving the Senate in certain cases, and calling referendum. Domestic policy Under the Empire, and the duty og represent the will of the state, the Basileus is not empowered to determine the full range of short-, middle-, and long-term objectives and targets of domestic policy, but only its basic guidelines. They are to be implemented both by the Basileus himself and by the Imperial government within the bounds of their authority. The Basileus fundamental positions on domestic policy issues are expressed in his written decisions regarding draft Imperial laws and draft laws, as well as his letters explaining the reasons for rejecting draft laws. Foreign policy The Basileus is invested with extensive rights to implement the state's foreign policy. The Basileus determines Ruthenia's position in international affairs and represents the state in international relations, conducts negotiations and signs ratification documents. The Basileus appoints and recall diplomatic representatives of the Ruthenia to foreign states and international organizations. These appointments are preceded by consultations with the respective committees or commissions of the two houses of the Parliament. The Basileus signs international treaties. Ceremonies An important ceremonial role of the Basileus is awarding state awards and imperial dignities. State Awards of the Ruthenian Empire are the highest form of official recognition given to individuals for service to the nation in the fields of defense, state-building, economics, science, culture, art, education, health care, public safety, rights advocacy and charity. The state awards include the title of Hero of the Hellenes, Hero of Labour of the Ruthenes as well as orders, medals, emblems and honorary titles. New state honors and awards can be established by the Basileus, who also presents these honors to the recipients in an official ceremony. A Commission for State Honors, which works on a voluntary basis, helps the Basileus to objectively assess potential recipients. Privileges and Restrictions The Basileus of All Ruthenia is an autocratic and unrestricted monarch. To obey his supreme authority, not only out of fear but out of conscience as well, God himself commands". The motto points to the fact that Ruthenia had an unrestricted monarchy and the privileges of be a Basileus are huge, the Basileus controls almost everything in the imperial government, they can change almost everything in executive, administrative, legislative, judicial, and even religious matters, this enormous power is given thanks to the consagration of the Ecumenical Patriarch to "The basileus is the ruler by divine law and all the subjects of the Basileus are merely representative of their will". Responsibility and is also huge, because in his power has all the necessary power and veto only by parliament stopped its decrees, but the emperor is rarely upset, responsibility and power of the Basileus is "guarded by God" and should administer the empire "as god has entrusted" ''by its mission and vision to be a messenger of god on earth, and responsibility becomes not only civil, but also moral, only the patriarch can take the title and award it to another his dynasty (the right of blood that exists in the crown) but never has practiced Titles The recently Basileus have numerous "fictional" titles born by the confusion of the origin of his imperial title, but the most accepted by the imperial family is "''By the grace of God, Basileus and Autocrat of all Ruthenia" I will also add other titles that go around their imperial responsibilities as "Protector of the Ruthenes" and "Protector of the Orthodox Church" Later by a Ecclesiastical reform, the Basileus change the protector of the Orthodox Church, as "Protector of the Sacred Mountain of Agios and Defender of the Orthodoxy" also was added the title of "Megadoux" after the imperial title, as the "Megadoux of Thracia" The titles of "King of Kormenia, Slavinia and Mauria" was merged to the title of Basileus, and the title of "Grand Duke of Thracia and Hellenia" was inherited for the conquest of Thracia and the territories of the ancient selloi lands respectively, the title of "Protector of the Orthodox Church" is considered the most important responsability after the imperial administration of Ruthenia, because the Basileus title is inherited and consagrated by the Ecumenical Patriarchate himself seeking the protection and integration of the Ruthene people in the church. The foreign title of Herr von Orotansburg, was given by the Kaiser of Aquitania Wilhelm VII, After a condecoration. is considered a symbolical title granted by the Kaizer as a friendly bond between the two monarchies, is added to the full title since 3255. The title of the Protector of the Sacred Mountain was born after St. Stephanos consagrated the island and give the sacred autonomy with the oath of protect the sacred land of foreign influences, after the collapse of Kormenia and the proclamation of Parsia, the title was given to the titular patriarch in exile in the island, the existence of other titles is guaranteed but rarely mentioned, because according to imperial law, "would be redundant to mention titles that are dedicated and focused on the imperial dignity of the Basileus" Full title The full style is rarely used, except in ceremonial situations or international presentations, the full title of the Basileus is His Imperial and Royal Highness, "name of basileus", Basileus and Autocrat of All Ruthenia, Herr von Orotansburg, Archduke of Ruthenia, Slavinia and Carantia, Grand Duke of Hellenia and Thracia, Protector of the Sacred Mountain of Agios, and Defender of the Orthodox Church" Heir to the Throne The title of the heir apparent is Crown Prince of Ruthenia or if female Crown Princess of Ruthenia , and the wife of a crown prince would also receive the title of crown princess but not the other way around. The traditional official title. was "Porphyrogenneto" but later the Basileus changed it to better and modern names. Ducal Titles The Basileus can grant ducal titles of their ancestral provinces, the main differences is the titles today are merely non-hereditary titles given at birth with no feudal rights attached, since 3240 all the titles are otorged by the Basileus to his male and female heirs, the first title created was the title of Archdoux or Archduke of Ruthenia, inherited to Alexandros. The wives share the title, as do husbands since a new precedent established in 3260, their sons inherit the titles of "count" and the grandsons the title of "Archon". Symbols Regalia Main Article: Regalia of the Basileus Ruthenia's Imperial Regalia are kept deep in the vaults of the Treasury chamber, located underneath the Palace of Blanchernas in Auronopolis, in a museum which has been open to the public since 3240. The Regalia is State property. Among the oldest objects in the collection are the sword of Ostam and the crown, orb, sceptre and key of former kings of Kormenia, Arcadia and Parsia, rescued from the Parsian collapse. The regalia have various tresaures and some treasures are using by the Basileus like the Golden throne, the Sword, the scepter and other symbolical regalia. The Imperial Palace The Palace of Blancernas, also known as the Imperial Palace, is the official residence of the Basileus. The Palace is located on Auronopolis in the center of the city. The offices of the Basileus, the other members of the Ruthene Imperial Family, and the offices of the Minister of the Imperial Court are located in the Palace. The Imperial Palace is used for representative purposes and State occasions by the Basileus. The Imperial Palace is guarded by the Athanatoi, a imperial guard, supervized by the Imperial Protective Service . The tradition of a maintaining a imperial guard at the imperial residence dates back to the times of Kormenia. Until the mid 14th century, The imperial guards who also maintained law and order in the city and provided fire-fighting services. Other Residences Also the Basileus can use other residences and palaces as well as ceremonial residence, other residences of the Basileus outside the Imperial Capital is considered "vacation residences", the residences is * Placidia Palace in Thracia * Lauseion Mansion in Tortossa Transport National transport services for the Basileus are provided by the Special Purpose Garage (SPG). The SPG is a unit within the Athanatoi *Limousines *Escort cars *Honorary escort (motorcycles) Air transport services for the Basileus are provided by the airline company Hellenia. The presidential aircraft uses the same colour scheme as standard Hellenia aircraft, except for the use of the Imperial coat of arms or the Imperial Standard on the empennage instead of the flag of Ruthenia. Imperial Family Main Article:Ruthene Imperial Family The Ruthene Imperial Family consists of two groups; firstly, those with royal titles and style (manner of address) who perform official and unofficial engagements for the nation, are the members of the Imperial House; and secondly, the extended family of the Basileus which is other close relatives who are not dynasts and thus do not represent the country officially. However, there is no legislation or other formal instrument of the Imperial government which delineates the extent of membership in the Imperial Family, as it is left to the sole discretion of the Basileus. Succession Ruthenia has had absolute primogeniture and further imperial laws designates the legitimate heirs of Konstantinos I (House of Daskalaris) as the heirs of the Ruthene throne, it also states the sovereign and dynastic members of the imperial house must be a Orthodox Christian, a Selloi descendant, born in the imperial territory and considered as born in the purple(Porphyrogennētos), understanding the Porphyrogenneto is the child born in a legitimate government and marriage of a Basileus, the custom of the Porphyrogenneto is ancestral and consider the birth as the sacramental legitimacy to rule Ruthenia, the later succesion laws consider the born in the purple as the Crown Prince and heir of the Throne. Imperial members lose their right to the throne if they marry without the permission of the monarch given in the Imperial Council Individuals born to unmarried dynasts or to former dynasts that married without imperial permission, and their descendants, are excluded from the throne. Further, when approving a marriage, the monarch can impose conditions that must be met in order for any resulting offspring to have succession rights, if the emperor dies without heirs, the Ecumenical Patriarchate must choose a new Basileus among the most prominent families of the empire with consent of the senate, these families should be "recognized Orthodox, Hellene blood and meet the standards established by the fathers of the church" leaving the last point to the free interpretation of the patriarch to choose the new Basileus. List of Ruthene Basileus Daskalaris Dinasty Category:Ruthenia Category:Monarchs